Un Chico Sin Corazón
by Lee BjoWook
Summary: Siempre fue lo mismo, entre Levi y Eren, él solo lo buscaba para una sola cosa, nunca le dijo que lo amaba, Eren siempre lo sentía distante, dio todo por él: sacrifico a sus amistades,incluso su vida misma... pero un día todo cambio y al final se convirtió en un chico sin corazón como Levi solía ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Hola! Soy nueva en esto saben? Esta historia es como unos recuerdos de Eren sobre lo que podríamos llamar "vida amorosa" junto a Levi pero no tiene un seguimiento como tal. Cabe mencionar que la **historia original no es mía,** es mas ni recuerdo a la autora, trate de buscarla pero mi memoria falla un poco, yo solo adapte la historia un poco hacia Eren y Levi, ya tiene un tiempo guardada (como dos años._.) y apenas me digne a publicarla por aquí. Espero y les guste. Este one-shot tiene una secuela que es por parte de Levi pero esperare para ver como toman esta parte, depende de eso lo subiré. Sin más, disfruten.

_TODOS LOS CREDITOS A SU RESPECTIVA AUTORA_

**Pareja: **Riren

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

"_**UN CHICO SIN CORAZÓN"**_

* * *

_Alguna vez te has enamorado?  
¿Alguna vez has amado de verdad?__  
Amor – para otros es tan fácil  
Pero para mí, es como un tatuaje imborrable_

Cada vez después de haberlo hecho, Levi siempre sería el primero en levantarse y ponerse la ropa. Mientras Eren simplemente descansaría en la cama, pretendiendo mantener los ojos cerrados.

Y todas aquellas veces, Eren no podía evitar sentirse irritado.

No es como que si él fuese el tipo de persona de abrazar, ni tampoco deseaba ningún tipo de afecto de parte de Levi después de las cosas que habían sucedido. Muy lejos de eso. Eren sabía muy claramente lo que quería y lo que pensaba, en la forma más honesta. Era transparente y genuino, y sabía controlar muy bien su ser, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, aún es difícil para Eren darle sentido a ese sentimiento que lo abordaba cada vez que veía a Levi darle la espalda en búsqueda de sus bóxers, en la sombría habitación. No podía entenderlo en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando Levi ya había terminado de ponerse toda la ropa, y Eren seguía en la cama pensando una y otra vez. No podía comprender, aun cuando Levi ya había atado los cordones de sus zapatos y se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada, girando el pomo de la puerta.

Él nunca pudo entenderlo, incluso cuando Levi ya había cerrado la puerta tras su espalda, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Ambos distaban mucho de ser "amantes" después de todo, así que Eren finalmente siempre concluía que en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta. El castaño pensaba antes de ponerse de pie para inmediatamente tomar una ducha y limpiar el cuarto. Todo siempre olía a sexo, y él también, y la idea le desagradaba en demasía. Pese a haber estado un par de horas antes gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo el otro, rogando por más.

Pero además del sentimiento de disgusto del que necesitaba deshacerse, el chico seguía encontrando la persistente esencia de otra persona en su piel. Es por eso que necesitaba ducharse lo antes posible.

* * *

Lienzos de colores se extendían para prevenir los rayos del sol, y repentinamente, la aburrida fachada del patio de la escuela se convirtió en una más fresca. Podías notar el cambio mirando desde un cuarto piso cercano. Los estudiantes estaban ocupados construyendo y decorando sus stands, o simplemente dando los últimos toques a sus trabajos manuales, antes de que la feria comenzara, creando concentraciones de gente por aquí y por allá. La escuela Sina cumplía cincuenta años aquella vez, y la feria era tan sólo una de las formas de celebrar el nacimiento de aquel prestigioso colegio.

Había gente conversando alegremente, estudiantes de cada caseta iban hasta las otras para presentar los objetos a la venta, y esa sensación de demasiadas personas juntas en un solo lugar… fueron una catástrofe para Eren. El moreno no podía evitar quejarse mentalmente, mientras jugaba con un palillo de bambú sacado de quién sabe dónde. No es que lo estuviera pasando tan mal, de hecho, para alguien como él, la feria era una excelente excusa para perder clases y divertirse. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde su último buen descanso, después de tantos exámenes y proyectos… el problema era que simplemente había demasiada gente en un lugar pequeño, hasta personas de otras escuelas habían ido de visita. La situación se había tornado desordenada y molesta, demasiado para el gusto de Eren. Así que, después de todo, de ser la persona más entusiasmada en participar, pasó a retirarse y dejar el resto del trabajo a sus compañeros.

Eren aun no había tomado nada por desayuno, y después de haber estado de pie afuera por casi cuatro horas sin sentarse, su estómago sentía la falta de preocupación. Su tienda, o mejor dicho, la tienda de su clase, trataba acerca de las tradiciones de Alemania, así que no era sorpresa que vendieran comidas típicas. El chico sólo habría necesitado colarse y tomar un poco, pero después de discutirlo por un momento, decidió irse con dirección a otro stand. Además, ya le había prometido a Jean pasar a comprar algo para su curso.

Nunca había sido tan difícil para Eren encontrar comida como en ese día, pues había pasado por el montón de experiencias. Desde unos estudiantes que intentaron obligarlo a entrar a su carpa para hacerle profecías del futuro, mientras que otros casi rajaron sus pantalones intentando mantenerlo pendiente de su pequeña tiendita de libros. Sin mencionar la irritada mirada que le dio Jean después de saber el precio al cual su clase le había vendido un hotdog ("¿Cuánto te costó?" preguntó. "Tres mil yen". "¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡A mí me obligaron a comprar uno en seis mil!" Jean se quejó y Eren le dio una mirada patética). En fin, después de buscar dónde llenar su estómago, Eren fue a una tienda en busca de algo de beber. Mientras esperaba por su mocca, miró alrededor, notando que la tienda no pertenecía a ninguna clase, sino más bien, al club de fotografía. Nunca se había acercado a aquel club, ni menos conocía a alguien allí, así que el castaño dio unos cuantos pasos adelante con curiosidad, para tener una mejor vista de las fotos colgadas en la pared. Sus ojos viajaron hasta una mesa cercana e inmediatamente observaron un grueso libro con la vista de París impresa en la portada. Eren tomó cuidadosamente el libro y lo abrió con sus dedos delgados, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado al ver que estaba escrito en francés, mientras que otros chicos estaban continuamente chocándolo para comprar figuritas de la torre Eiffel, las cuales también estaban puestas en la mesa.

Eren se encontraba en la página que mostraba el interior del Louvre cuando sintió la presencia de una persona a su lado. Quizá era simplemente alguien que pasaba a echar un vistazo, pensó, dando vuelta la hoja.

"Si necesitas ayuda, solo pregúntame"

Eren miró hacia al lado, para encontrarse con un chico de más o menos su edad, sonriéndole ligeramente… si es que se le podía llamar sonrisa a esa ligera torcedura de labios, una chispa de interés se encendió en sus ojos oscuros. Con el correr del día, supo que el nombre de aquel chico era Levi, miembro del club de fotografía y especializado en francés.

Genial, pues Eren estaba especializado en Alemán.

* * *

"¿Así que, Levi…?"

"¿Levi qué?"

Eren gruñó mientras continuaba concentrado en su libro, ignorando la sonrisa ansiosa y estática en el rostro de Marco. Este no pareció muy intimidado por la actitud de su compañero de banco, pues siguió manteniendo aquella estúpida mueca mientras movía su silla para tener una mejor visión de la cara de Eren.

"Sólo quiero saber cómo se llevan"

"No es de tu interés"

"Oh..."  
Sin apartar su vista del libro, Eren igualmente sabía que **Marco** había vuelto a su lugar original, haciendo un gesto de consternación. El de ojos aguamarina siempre tendía a decir algo para cubrir sus actitudes apáticas, pero aquella vez terminó murmurando algo sólo para sí…

"A veces salimos a beber, conversamos un poco. Eso es todo. Somos buenos amigos"

Eren dijo, y repentinamente se preguntó si es que los buenos amigos tienen sexo durante más de un año.

Junto a él, el otro chico tarareó despacio al oír la respuesta, y no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Después de todo, Marco sólo era su compañero de banco, no había necesidad para Jaeger de derramar sus sentimientos y sus relaciones con él.

Giró la cabeza un poco y miró intensamente a la mesa más cercana de la siguiente fila. Mikasa y Armin estaban muertos de la risa, probablemente por uno de aquellos aburridos chistes que inventaba Sasha.

"En este ultimo tiempo no te he visto mucho con Mikasa y Armin"

El sonido de la voz de Marco apenas llegó a los oídos de Eren, y el castaño apartó su vista de lo que estaba mirando, y nuevamente la dirigió a su negado libro.

"Aún camino a casa con ellos"

Murmuró, y Marco no preguntó nada más.

* * *

La primera vez que lo hicieron, Eren no podría determinar si es que los dos estaban realmente ebrios. Él no lo estaba… quizá. En realidad, no había bebido mucho, excepto por dos vasos de Nihonshu, mientras que Levi ya se había tomado varios shots, siendo forzado por sus amigos. Estaban en lo mejor celebrando el fin del primer año de universidad, hasta la media noche, cuando todos sus amigos ya habían vuelto a sus casas y sólo quedaban dos de ellos ("Llévalo a casa por nosotros" dijo Hanji antes de irse, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Eren y a Levi borracho).

Eren no recordaba muy bien cómo había pasado. Como abandonaron el club después de pagar la cuenta, como Levi lo había acorralado contra la pared de aquella oscura avenida para besarlo con fuerza, como frotaron sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, como las cosas se escaparon de control, como terminaron en un hotel barato desvistiéndose entre sí… no podía recordarlo con claridad, pero estaba seguro que un hotel barato no estaba en su lista de lugares apropiados para tener sexo. Y, por supuesto, no se suponía que haría algo así con un amigo.

La mente de Eren estaba como nublada, pero no por el efecto del alcohol. Probablemente, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por nada más que por la sensación que Levi le estaba dando. Supuso que el otro estaría demasiado ebrio como para controlar sus actos, pero de alguna manera, entre besos, caricias y embestidas, no pudo evitar sentir que Levi estaba sobrio.

Incluso más sobrio que él.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Eren fue a la ciudad, con destino a la Biblioteca Nacional. Mientras el chico pasaba por un pequeño café, sus ojos se encontraron con una figura familiar a través del vidrio de la tienda. Sin embargo, el otro chico parecía estar inconsciente de esa mirada, porque seguía como si nada, parecía realmente cómodo junto a las otras personas sentadas con él.

**¿Huh, cita doble?** Eren pensó vagamente antes de apartar sus ojos de lo visto. De alguna forma, su intención de ir a la biblioteca y pedir un libro sobre Culturas Europeas para Levi se había desvanecido.

"Ella es linda"

Más tarde, Eren dijo mientras descansaban en la cama, con tan sólo una delgada sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos. Levi girón su cabeza un poquito para ver a Eren, y emitiendo un leve murmullo:

"¿Sí?"

"Ustedes dos deberían enganchar y hacer algo como esto"

"No haré nada de esto con ella"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella no es tú"

Levi respondió, y de pronto Eren se sintió disgustado consigo mismo.

* * *

Jean texteó a Eren de la nada en un día de lluvia. No se habían visto en casi dos años después de graduarse de la secundaria, y a Eren nunca le había nacido la idea de hablar con el otro de nuevo. Incluso se sorprendió al ver que Jean aún conservaba su número de teléfono.

Pero sí, lo tenía. Y Eren no supo si debía sentirse agradecido por eso.

Hablaron sobre cualquier cosa hasta que Jean escribió:

"Hoy te vi yendo a clases"

"No te vi"

"Obvio, si ibas con Levi"

Eren nunca pudo entender por qué la gente siempre decía que cuando estaba con Levi no veía nada más. No, él no es así. Él ve las cosas, sólo que no dice nada

Aunque esta vez, realmente no lo vio.

"¿Estás celoso?"

"Nop. Es seguro que para ti yo nunca seré tan atractivo como él :)"

"Ya cállate…"

"Cómprame la colección de Los Beatles :( Le regalé la mía a un amigo"

"Si te amara lo haría"

"Ámame entonces :)"

"Lo siento, pero amo a otra persona"

"¿Quién es tu víctima? No es Levi, ¿verdad? :)"

Eren se sorprendió un poco con la repentina pregunta, pero aun así, decidió seguir con el juego. Total, después de todo, no lastimaba a nadie. Al menos en ese momento.

"¿Y qué si fuera él?"

"Nada. Es sólo que no serías correspondido. Porque es seguro que no le gustas"

"¿Y?"

"Le gusta una chica, ¿lo sabías?"

"Creo"

"¿Estudian en la misma universidad y no sabías nada?"

"No es que no lo sepa. Tú eres el que está hablando mierda acá"

"Soy más inteligente que tú. Bueno, en fin, si yo fuese tú, nunca me fijaría en Levi Arckeman"

"Como sea, no es como si fuésemos pareja"

"Yo solo digo. Cuídate"

Ese último mensaje le dio a Eren largas noches de insomnio, incluso cuando se creía preparado para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

* * *

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!"

Eren siseó cuando Mikasa lo empujó contra la pared, viéndose en la necesidad de tragarse un grito de dolor, tanto físico como mental. Armin, de pie inmóvil junto a Mikasa, no era de ayuda, incluso sabiendo que era él en quien Eren siempre confió, creyendo que nunca lo abandonaría. Pero ahora el chico más alto se quedó allí y le dio una mirada de juicio, encontrándose con un par de ojos ya húmedos.

"Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso. Qué es lo que te pasa"

**¿Que qué me pasa?** La cabeza de Eren daba vueltas y vueltas con aquella pregunta, y de pronto quiso vomitar todo ese asqueroso sentimiento sobre sí mismo que llevaba guardado en sus entrañas. Sus manos se estiraron para alcanzar la muralla detrás de su espalda mientras intentaba apoyar su cuerpo de una forma apropiada.

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Lo siento por pasar siempre con Marco en este último tiempo y haberlos negado". **Y lo siento por no haber sido capaz de mantenerlos a mi lado, dejando que Sashsa ocupase mi lugar en sus corazones, y lo siento porque no puedo hacer que me entiendan, aun siendo mejores amigos, no somos capaces de entendernos entre nosotros en lo más mínimo. **Eren quería gritar todos esos pensamientos a sus amigos, pero su ego era demasiado grande para su propio bien y no había forma de que admitiera estar celoso y que había sido derrotado. Sasha no era nadie para él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido robarle a sus amigos? De seguro recuperaría a Mikasa y Armin de vuelta, porque ellos eran hermanos y nada podía romper ese hecho.

Nada, a menos que fuse algo que viniese de uno de ellos mismos.

"¡Cállate Eren Jaeger! No sabes nada"

"Lo siento, pero sí, lo sé"

Dio un leve gesto de arrepentimiento por aquellas palabras, y entonces Armin se acercó lentamente a Mikasa.

"Ya no eres el Eren que solíamos conocer"

**Y ustedes no son los hermanos que solía tener.**

"Sabemos que las cosas cambian fácilmente y que nada dura para siempre, pero Eren, ¿cómo pudiste volverte así?"

"Sigo siendo yo"

"No, no lo eres. Eres diferente ahora. No puedo decir en qué, pero es un hecho"

Mikasa dijo, su voz se había suavizado un poco desde que Armin le había puesto una mano en el hombro con el fin de calmarla.

"Ya te dijimos que te alejaras de él"

**Y yo ya les dije que no puedo dejarlo.**

"¿Marco? ¿Por qué? Creo que no hay nada de malo en que me junte con él"

"Sabes muy bien que no estamos hablando de Marco"

**Si lo sé… ¿pueden simplemente callarse?**

"Él es mi amigo"

Eren apenas murmuró. Escuchó un suspiro de derrota por parte de Armin.

"Así que lo eliges a él en vez de a nosotros"

"Mikasa, aquí no hay nada que elegir. Ustedes son mis amigos y él también lo es, ambos son importantes para mí de la misma forma. ¿Cómo podría escoger a uno?"

Dijo el de ojos aguamarina, su voz se quebró, y un camino de lágrimas inesperadas cayó por sus mejillas. Estaba tan mal, no se suponía que llorase allí, frente a sus amigos. De alguna forma, entre el sentimiento de decepción que tenía de sí mismo y la realidad, Eren esperó que Armin caminase hacia él y le diese un cálido abrazo, mientras que Mikasa le hubiese consolado con palabras suaves, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien pronto y que serían amigos como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero sus hombros estaban fríos y sus amigos estaban en el lado opuesto de la línea, observándolo con estoicismo.  
Aun estando a tres pasos de separación, Eren sintió como si hubiesen estado demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlos.

"Él es más importante que nosotros para ti. Siempre hablas de él y sólo él cuando estamos contigo. Yo sé que es guapo e inteligente y que te conoce desde antes que nosotros, pero, ¿podrías simplemente callarte todo eso? Ya nos cansamos. Es como si por más que lo intentáramos nunca seríamos tan buenos como él"

"No, no es así…"

"Es un hijo de puta y aun así lo amas. Es injusto para nosotros"

**No hay justicia en este mundo.**

"No lo amo, Mikasa, de verdad no"

Era cierto. Eren no lo amaba.

"Él te llama y tú inmediatamente corres hacia él. Eso no pasa cuando se trata de nosotros"

**¿Ah y todo el asuntito de Sasha que les dio a ustedes? ella es genial, ¿cierto? ella los sigue a todas partes y ustedes incluso me remplazan por ella. Ustedes nunca esperaron por mí, pero sí esperan por ella. Se ríen con ella en vez que conmigo… ¿no es eso traición acaso?**

"¿Podemos fingir que nada ha pasado?"

Eren dijo después de un momento de silencio total. Sus hombros estaban temblando, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, aun cuando se había esforzado por aguantarse los sollozos.

"Nada puede ser igual Eren, nada"

De una u otra manera, Eren deseó que Levi estuviese ahí, aun cuando él era la principal causa de todos esos problemas.

Sin embargo, Levi nunca había estado allí cuando Ryeowook lo necesitaba.

(Más tarde esa noche, Armin le llamó por primera vez después de dos meses. Le dijo que Mikasa había reconsiderado y que volverían a intentarlo, si es que eso pudiera ayudar a remendar su amistad. Al día siguiente Eren fue a sentarse en la misma mesa con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, pero las cosas fueron demasiado incómodas para su propio bien y Sasha estaba molestamente pegada a Mikasa. Después de quince minutos Eren decidió irse y nadie lo siguió. Porque a nadie le importaba.)

* * *

"No tienes que llorar por ellos"

Otra larga noche de besos y toques, y ahí Eren yacía recostado junto a Levi como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Se habían encontrado a mitad de camino rumbo a casa, en esa fría tarde de otoño, y el rostro frustrado que traía Eren era realmente algo de qué preocuparse. Eren dudó si es que Levi lo notaría y lo consideraría como algo serio. Quizá sólo quería liberarse de sus tensiones sexuales, y no había mejor ocasión que esa.

("Te haré sentir mejor"

Susurró excitado contra la piel de Eren, mientras recorría su torso con besos mojados, y el castaño no pudo evitar morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Debió haber empujado a Levi de su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo, o más bien, no pudo.)

"Son mis amigos, no puedo. Además, es mi culpa. Ellos son muy buenas personas"

Eren siempre protegió a su amigo, desde hacía cinco años, de Mikasa y Armin. Ahora tocaba protegerlos a ellos de Levi.

"No parezco caerles muy bien"

Te odian.

"Todos tenemos nuestras impresiones de otros. Quizá ellos no tienen una muy buena de ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cómo podría saberlo"

Eren rió, en forma gruesa y grave. Él lo sabía, es sólo que no podía decirlo.

"En fin, no tengo idea cómo puedes llegar a ser tan hipersensible. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?"

**Tú,** Eren pensó brevemente. **Eres tú.**

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca se atrevería a decir algo así, porque Levi no tenía ni idea. Él no era el inocente en esa historia, pero realmente no tenía idea de nada, y eso era suficiente para que Eren no metiera a su amigo en la discusión.

"Es complicado, no sabría decirte"

El chico se giró sobre sí mismo, su espalda apuntando a Levi. Y por esa vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en Marco y Jean.

"Si crees que puedes, sean amigos de nuevo. Si no puedes esforzarte más, déjalo. Hay montones de amigos en todas partes para elegir y comenzar una nueva amistad"

Las palabras de Levi fueron genuinas y transparentes, tanto como el agua, y entonces Eren se preguntó sin ningún fin, si es que el otro había pensado en alguna vez dejarlo botado para tener otros amigos. El chico de cabello negro lo había echo sonar tan fácil que parecía algo que podías hacer sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Sabes, no es como si no pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien divertirme. Es lo más fácil del mundo. Sólo necesitas sonreír y actuar inocente, y habrá mucha gente con la cual conversar y reírse en compañía. Pero es difícil encontrar un amigo verdadero, porque los amigos necesitan entenderse entre sí. Los amantes quizá no necesitan entenderse, pero los amigos sí. Yo solía creer que los entendía y viceversa, pero me equivoqué"

**Y siempre espero que tú me entiendas. Pero al parecer tampoco puedes.**

"Siempre te he tratado bien"

Levi exclamó de la nada, y las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Eren como resbalando

"No"

"No mientas"

El chico murmuró en un tono de broma, girando a Eren para verlo de frente nuevamente. Levi usó su pulgar para trazar el borde del rostro de Ryeowook amorosamente, haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos.

"No llores más, ¿sí?"

**Tú eres una de las razones por las que lloro.**

"Puede ser…"

* * *

El hecho de que Eren hubiese llorado no fue algo solamente conocido para él, Mikasa o Armin. Marco también lo sabía, o mejor dicho, lo vio.

"¿Por qué lloraste?"

Preguntó días más tarde después de ver el sufrimiento Eren en la hora del almuerzo con sus viejos amigos y Sasha. El castaño sólo fingió inocencia como solía hacer y actuó como si no hubiese oído nada, pero la frase siguiente de Marco le hizo roer su corazón:

"¿Es por mí? Si lo quieres, puedes cambiarte de puesto para estar con ellos de nuevo"

"No malentiendas Marco. No tiene que ver contigo"

"¿Entonces?"

Eren se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Marco. Ya se conocían durante tres años y habían sido compañeros de asiento por más de seis meses. Marco podía ser un imbécil y, a veces, demasiado adulador, pero era un buen amigo y Eren estaba frustrado por el hecho de que no podía decirle a nadie sobre lo que tenía que sufrir. No podía decirles a Mikasa o Armin, porque no lo habrían entendido y estaban todavía en la mitad del camino de su curación de amistad rota, y mucho menos Levi. Eren estaba atrapado en su mundo y nadie podía escucharle.

Pero… ¿podría Marco?

Eren ya no quería ser juzgado más, ni tampoco quería que el otro tuviese una mala impresión de sus amigos. Todos ellos eran buenos, y si alguien allí merecía morir, era él.

De todas maneras, lo contó. Y Marco escuchó.

"Tu ego y el ego de ellos son muy grandes. No puedes admitir que los necesitas, ni ellos tampoco"

"Lo sé"

Murmuró mientras miraba a cualquier lugar, menos el rostro de Marco. No se atrevía a hacerlo, porque, ¿qué tal si él lo estaba mirando con los mismos ojos que Mikasa hacía unos días?

"Deber cortar tu relación con Levi Arckeman"

"Marco…"

"Sé lo que quieres decirme. Ustedes son amigos, pero Levi es un poco… es desatento y tú le das demasiada atención. Un día eso te matará"

**Ya estoy muerto.**

"Lo estoy intentando, Marco"

Realmente lo hacía. Eren no había visto a Levi por casi dos semanas y había intentado evitar todo forma de encontrarse con él.

"Tengo la idea de que está obsesionado con el sexo"

Los hombros de Eren se tensaron con aquella declaración, e intentó sacar una risa natural.

"¿De verdad? No creo…"

"¿No han llegado tan lejos, verdad?"

Si es que dormir con uno de tus mejores amigos por años no contaba como 'ir demasiado lejos', pensó el moreno, pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Era el final del primer semestre, cuando la universidad Eren decidió realizar una pequeña clase de entrenamiento militar para estudiantes de tercer año. Definitivamente era la última cosa que los estudiantes hubiesen esperado, por lo que todos ellos se la pasaban lamentando aquella desgracia. Con todos esos chicos y chicas apenas en los veintiuno, que hubiesen preferido quedarse adentro, con aire acondicionado, jugar, o hasta estudiar, sentados en el patio de la escuela y dejando que el calor del verano torturase sus cuerpos. De todos modos, por más que se quejaran sobre el entrenamiento, tenían que cumplir con su tarea. Y Eren no era una excepción.

El castaño observaba como otros estudiantes hacían los ejercicios que el instructor les obligaba, cuando de pronto alguien jaló su mano desde atrás. Dio la vuelta, percatándose que era Hanji. Llevaba una lata de Coca Cola en la mano.

"Es tuya"

Dijo con un rostro de nada y Eren necesitó pestañear un par de veces antes de comprender bien la frase, porque prácticamente no conocía a Hanji y no había forma de que éste le hubiese comprando una bebida, a menos que…

"Levi me dijo que te la diera"

Como si hubiese podido descifrar la mirada confundida de Eren, Hanji le respondió rápidamente. Eren recibió la lata cuidadosamente e hizo una leve reverencia como acción de gracias, después de darle un vistazo a la persona de pie no muy lejos del lugar en el que él estaba. Levi estaba hablando con una estudiante del club de fotografía. Su cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol y tenía esa inconfundible mirada picaresca que jamás se borraba de su rostro.

Eren giró la lata para encontrarse con una nota pegada abajo:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren!"

Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas pequeñas cosas jamás fallaban cuando se trataba de dibujarle alegría en el rostro.

"No puedo creer que de verdad me hayas enviado la Coca"

Eren dijo, con un destello de felicidad en sus ojos, y Levi rió ligeramente.

"Sé cuando mi amigo tiene sed"

"Gracias"

Estaban sentados en un bar tranquilo después de la clase de entrenamiento militar. Ya era media noche, pero los dos chicos estaban aun en la celebración del cumpleaños de Eren. En realidad, lo profundo de su mente, Eren ya se había dicho que invitaría a Mikasa y Armin, pero luego recordó que ambos odiaban a Levi. Marco no habría sido una mala elección, sin embargo, apenas conocía a Levi, y Eren dudó si es que querría pasar horas bebiendo con el chico pálido.

Además, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto no solo por verse, sino por un motivo especial. Al menos para Eren.

"¿Has enganchado con alguien últimamente?"

Eren preguntó y su corazón no dolió ni siquiera un poco. Era una buena señal, ¿cierto?

"No, estoy ocupado Eren"

"¿Y la chica del otro día?"

"No hay nada. Es una estudiante de primer año. Y no creo que vaya a salir con alguien en estos momentos"  
"Somos jóvenes Levi, nada es tan definitivo ahora"

**Sí, nada. ¿Y qué tal si un día despierto y me encuentro enamorado de ti?**

"No, en serio, creo que es estúpido salir con alguien por años y luego dejar a esa persona botada. Si salgo con alguien, esa persona será con la que me case"

**Ah, con que ese es el punto.**

"No te fuerces de esa manera. Deberías… abrir tu corazón… (Eren inmediatamente se maldijo por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Marco. Ahora hasta hablaba como él)… e intentar aceptar los sentimientos de los demás. Tener a alguien con quien compartir tus sentimientos es mucho mejor"

**Podrías contarme tus problemas y los compartiríamos. Pero de seguro no quieres.**

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Matrimonio y amor?"

"Yo no quiero casarme"

Eren respondió con seriedad, y Levi mantuvo un rostro fijo mientras remedaba las palabras del otro.

"Somos jóvenes Eren, nada es tan definitivo ahora"

El chico lindo rió suavemente y golpeó a su amigo en el brazo. Levi fingió un llanto de dolor, pero su genuina sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro mientras miraba a Eren.

"No quiero Levi, en serio, el matrimonio apesta"

"¿Quieres apostar? ¿Cuánto si te casas?"

"No lo haré, de verdad. Puedo enamorarme, pero no me obligues a que me case"

"Eres raro"

"Y tú también"

"Porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?

"Quizá…"

* * *

Era el ensayo del musical de Eren y Levi había prometido estar presente.

Ese día, el castaño había olvidado sus líneas dos veces, tropezó con las cosas y cayó fuera del escenario otras cuantas más. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que le sucedió a Eren Jaeger, el actor principal, quien era siempre perfecto y había aprendido el guión con todo su corazón. El propio chico también era incapaz de explicar sus comportamientos. "Tal vez estoy un poco cansado, ayer no pude dormir", le dijo al director, y éste asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, pero su mirada está inevitablemente juzgando, y el joven tuvo que dar la vuelta, pues sabe claramente sabía que todo era su culpa. No existía ese "quedarse despierto hasta tarde" en realidad, pero lo que sí se mostraba patente ante sus ojos era el asiento de Levi vacío. Vino y se fue, incluso antes de que llegara a la parte de Eren.

No pasa nada, se dijo. No importa si Levi no viene. Es sólo el ensayo y no es gran cosa.

De todos modos, siguió cayendo y cometiendo errores.

Días más tarde, cuando era el turno de la actuación final, Levi no se fue. Se quedó hasta que se bajó el telón, pero Eren no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o molesto, porque al lado de su amigo estaba sentada una de las chicas que realmente le había gustado cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. Eren no podía oír nada, sólo podía mirar, y por suerte que se encontraba estable ese día. Porque si no, se habría derrumbado allí mismo, porque Levi estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo, y se veían como una pareja real. E ideal.

("Te veías sexy hoy"

Levi susurró sobre su piel mientras clavaba a su amigo en la cama, y Eren se vio en la necesidad de contener una risa amarga. **¿De veras me viste? Perdóname, pero los trajes Victorianos no son algo que pueda llamarse 'sexy'.** Quiso responder, pero dentro de sí, supo que no podría haber dicho algo así.

No se atrevió.

"Eres un mentiroso, Levi"

Levi no dijo nada).

* * *

"Armin se va, algo así como… el próximo fin de semana."

Annie habló con Marco un día antes de que empezara la clase y desgraciadamente para la suerte de Eren, también estaba sentado allí. La declaración le desconcertó y el muchacho se sorprendió tanto, que no pudo decir una sola palabra. No era que no supiera que Armin estaba a punto de estudiar en el extranjero, sino que había hablado de ello hacía tres meses y Armin había dicho que se iría al año siguiente. No en el fin de ese mes, octubre.

Debajo de la mesa, podía sentir la mano de Marco apretando ligeramente la suya. Eren levantó la vista de su libro y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su compañero de asiento, pero Marco no lo miró, en su lugar, a Annie mientras seguía hablando.

"Eren, ¿has comprado ningún regalo para él?"

La mención de su nombre sacó a Eren de nuevo a la realidad y le dio a Annie una mirada confusa antes de murmurar como si hubiera lo sabido por mucho tiempo. En realidad no sabía nada:

"Sigo pensando qué darle, es difícil."

Necesitaba actuar como si ya lo supiera. Era lo menos que podía hacer para proteger el ego y autoestima que le quedaban. No podía permitir que nadie supiera que había sido completamente marginado de la vida de sus amigos.

"Vi a Mikasa comprar algunas cosas para Armin. ".

Así que esa era la razón de la foto publicada en Twitter de Armin.

"Y Sasha hizo un enorme pastel con sus nombres grabados, junto con un rompecabezas a partir de una de sus fotos."

**Es suficiente. Suficiente.**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, cuando las clases habían terminado, Eren se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, guardando todos sus libros, exámenes y papeles en la mochila. Siempre hacía el camino a casa con Mikasa y Armin, aun sintiéndose traicionado y herido, intentaba cubrir aquellas emociones con sonrisas y risas. Pero aquel día, no fue capaz.

No pudo soportarlo más.

"etto…tengo que hacer algo en casa hoy, necesito irme rápido"

Eren murmuró y Armin dejó de reírse con Sasha para luego mirarlo a él. Observó a su amigo con preocupación, y aun cuando Eren acostumbraba amar esa mirada, todo lo que quería hacer era destruirle la cara y quemarla con fuego, hasta que no quedase rastro de ella.

**Mentiroso.**

"¿Estás bien Eren? No te ves muy bien"

**Cállate, ¿quieres? Me repugnas.**

"Estoy bien… sólo estoy cansado"

Después de todo Eren siempre fue un cobarde.

Tras hablar, el muchacho de inmediato salió corriendo de la sala de conferencias sin mirar hacia atrás, para no encontrarse con las miradas confusas que Mikasa y Armin se dieron entre sí. Corrió y corrió, hasta que alguien detrás sujetó su muñeca. Era una mano cálida… incluso cuando Eren trató de luchar contra ella, todavía mantenía apenas, apenas, la esperanza de que esa persona nunca lo dejase ir.

Y esperaba que esa persona fuese Levi .

"Pensé que ustedes serían mejores amigos para siempre"

El otro habló y los músculos de Eren se tensaron, sólo un poco.

¿Cómo podía dejarse llevar por una esperanza como esa?

"Marco, déjame ir"

Susurró, pero Marco se mantuvo igual.

"Se supone que ustedes son mejores amigos"

"Por favor, Marco. Por favor"

Eren se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada desesperada, sus ojos le picaban y pensó que no podría contenerse. Cada palabra que el chico decía era como nada más que dagas clavándose en su corazón.

Marco se arrepintió después de ver el rostro del chico y lentamente soltó el firme agarre de su muñeca. Sin decir nada, Eren comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Eren se 'alegró' de que en el momento en que regresó a su dormitorio, su compañero de habitación se encontraba todavía en su turno de trabajo a tiempo parcial. Porque después de brincar las escaleras hasta arriba y encerrarse en su cuarto, Eren empezó a llorar. Lloró en voz alta, casi aullando. Cuando era todavía un niño, uno de sus primos le decía que si el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para manejarlo, llorar fuertemente era la mejor manera de aliviar el estrés. Así que lo intentó, por primera vez en su vida. Lloró hasta que su voz era ronca y el castaño no podía abrir los ojos de nuevo correctamente.

Pero el dolor aún pesaba sobre sus hombros y Eren sabía que no había manera de que pudiera deshacerse de él.

Quizá la muerte podría ayudar.

**¿Dónde está Levi?**

Eren alcanzó su celular y comenzó a buscar el número del dormitorio de Levi. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el otro ya debía estar en casa para esas horas.

Nadie contestó su llamada y Eren lanzó el teléfono contra la pared. Se rompió en pedazos, pero ya no le importó en lo más mínimo.

* * *

El día en que la despedida de Armin llegó, él acudió a la universidad para decirles adiós a sus amigos por última vez.

"No llores"

Marco le dijo a Eren antes que Armin llegara, y el castaño le sonrió levemente. Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, no creía poder llorar más.

"No lloraré"

Sin embargo, momentos después, Eren no sabe por qué ni cómo, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba arrojado en los brazos de Armin y afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo para recordar el hecho de que una de las personas que más había querido en este mundo estaba a punto de dejarlo, y probablemente nunca más se verían, a menos que Eren finalizara sus estudios pronto y fuese capaz de encontrar financiamiento para seguir estudiando en Inglaterra.

Antes de que pudiese controlar sus sentimientos, Eren ya había llorado sobre Armin como si hubiese sido su madre.

"Lo siento. De veras lo siento"

"No importa, Eren, está bien"

Armin lo consolaba, sus manos acariciando la cabeza de Eren de forma adorable por la diferencia de alturas. Pero, de alguna manera, entre las palabras dulces y ese cálido abrazo, Eren sabía que nada estaría bien otra vez. El mayor se iría antes de que pudieran arreglarlo todo y volver a tener la misma relación. O, en realidad, nunca podrían volver a ser lo mismo otra vez. Lo intentaron, siempre lo quisieron, pero el pasado era el pasado y no había tratamiento para las profundas heridas que habían dejado en el alma de cada uno. La gente suele decir que hay dos cosas que los humanos no podemos rehacer. Una es recolectar de vuelta el agua que se ha derramado, y la otra es borrar las palabras que ya se han dicho.

Eren miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Mikasa, incómodamente de pie junto a ellos. Sus ojos se veían estrechos, y Eren se preguntó si es que de pronto se volvieron tan pequeños o si acaso ella simplemente lo miraba con suspicacia, lanzándole dagas nuevamente.

Sasha también estaba de pie cerca de ellos, y fue la primera vez en que Eren no sintió nada en su contra, después de meses de odio. La chica sostenía en sus manos un rompecabezas ya armado. Pasó por las manos de Eren para llegar hasta Armin, y el castaño se vio en la necesidad de pestañear un par de veces, porque no pudo creer ni siquiera en sus ojos y de pronto todo parecía estar nuboso otra vez.

"Esto es para ti, Armin"

"Gracias Sasha."

El rubio dijo, y su mirada no se apartaba del rompecabezas. Estaba hecho con una foto de ellos, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha.

Y Eren.

(Más tarde esa noche, recibió un mensaje de Mikasa:

"Esta mañana cuando te vi abrazar a Armin, deseé que ese abrazo hubiese sido entre los tres como hace años atrás. Realmente extraño los viejos tiempos contigo. Quizá he sido un estúpida y te he hecho llorar, es sólo que… no puedo acostumbrarme a las nuevas situaciones inmediatamente. Es difícil volver con alguien a quien ya diste por alejado desde hace tiempo. Sé que te he cortado las alas pese a todos tus esfuerzos por arreglar las cosas, de verdad. Desde ahora en adelante, lo intentaremos de nuevo, ¿okay? Tomémonos las cosas lento"

* * *

"¡Aaaaw! ¡Qué lindo!"

Eren exclamó de la nada mientras caminaba por la vereda junto a Levi. El chico de cabellos negros levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo, para luego mover la vista a donde su amigo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se detuvieron ante el pequeño bebé de una joven pareja que pasaba por ahí.

"¿Quieres tener un bebé?"

"¡Sí! ¡Son tan tiernos!"

El castaño dijo con emoción, como si fuse un niño de cinco años, y Levi soltó una ligera risa simpática al verlo, porque, en serio, ¿cómo podría un niño cuidar de otro niño?

"¿Y no quieres casarte?"

Preguntó en tono de broma. Eren observó a su amigo seriamente antes de responderle:

"No hay ninguna relación entre querer tener un bebé y mi poco interés en casarme"

"Oh…"

Fue como si el humor de Levi se hubiese apagado, pero Eren ya no le estaba poniendo atención, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en todos los movimientos de la pareja y su lindo bebé, hasta que desaparecieron completamente en la multitud. Ambos chicos continuaron su camino sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que Levi repentinamente rompió el silencio.

"Qué suerte que no eres una chica"

"¿Por qué?"

El otro preguntó confundido, pero Levi no le respondió.

* * *

"¿Qué quisiste decir con 'qué suerte que no eres una chica'?"

Eren preguntó mientras Levi se abotonaba la camisa. El otro no lo estaba mirando, sino que observaba el espejo de pared. Sacudió sus hombros levemente, y con voz plana y monótona dijo:

"Que no te puedes embarazar"

Probablemente Levi no tenía idea, pero en fin, Eren no lloró, porque los hombres lloran por cosas que son realmente importantes, y obviamente lo que Levi había dicho no estaba en su lista de 'cosas por las que sí se llora'.

¿Pero por qué sus ojos y su corazón dolían tanto?

* * *

Eren fue acosado. Él, de entre tanta gente en este mundo.

No entendió nada, porque todo pasó muy rápido y aún estaba en un trance tras haber luchado por liberarse. Una persona apareció de la nada mientras Eren iba camino a casa en una noche de abril. No se dio cuenta que alguien lo había estado observando, pero ese tipo de seguro conocía su rutina, porque justo cuando el chico dio la vuelta a la esquina en la calle Nanyang, alguien lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo jaló hasta un oscuro callejón cercano.

Besó a Eren por la fuerza mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Tenía las manos sucias, y Eren lo sabía… no podía dejar que se hombre lo tocara.

Porque solo una persona en este mundo podía tocarlo de esa manera.

Luchó contra aquel agarre mortal, empujando al hombre con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estaba cansado por haber pasado todo el día estudiando, y luego haciendo el aseo en la sala de clases, pero la idea de dejar que un extraño hiciera cosas inapropiadas a su cuerpo le daba muchísimo asco. No había nadie cerca para ayudarlo, y ya era demasiado tarde para llamar por ayuda.

Escuchó al hombre gruñir de dolor en el piso, y decir algo así como 'las pagarás', y todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr por su vida.

"Levi, ¿dónde estás?"

"¿Qué pasa Eren? Tu voz suena extraña"

"Es que…"

"No puedo oír nada Eren. Estoy ocupado ahora. Hablamos después, ¿sí?"

Y tras decir eso, Levi cortó. Eren se quedó observando su celular con la mirada vacía por un momento, antes de volver a meterlo en su bolsillo. El chico caminó lentamente por las concurridas calles, pensando en qué hora era apropiada para llamar a Levi. Eran las 7:30PM en ese momento, quizá debía esperar hasta las 10. Quizá podría haber…

Levi estaba con una chica. En la vereda, al otro lado de la calle.

Y no hubo necesidad de volver a llamar.

Eren miró su ropa desgarbada para luego mirar la falda que usaba esa chica.

"_Porque es seguro que no le gustas"_

¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de Jean en ese momento?

* * *

"Eren, creo que eres como un cachorrito"

Sasha dijo sin haberlo pensado y Mikasa casi se atragantó con un pedazo de pan, mientras Eren no pudo hacer nada más que golpear al muchacho en el brazo, con la cara roja por la vergüenza. Marco no representaba ninguna ayuda, ya que hasta se cayó de la silla por estarse riendo, no sin antes añadir más leña al fuego.

"Parece un pollito"

"O un patito feo"

"Te mataré."

El castaño advirtió en tono de broma y el mayor cubrió su rostro con un libro cercano, como si realmente fuese a matarlo.

"Todos tienen razón, Eren."

Levi rió mientras Eren sólo bufó molesto al recordar la conversación. Ya no era más Eren Jaeger, sino Eren Perrito-Jaeger, Eren Pollo-Jaeger e incluso Pato-Jeager.

"No tienes que hacer un escándalo por eso…"

"¿Acaso no sabes la historia del patito feo?"

Eren preguntó, y Levi pensó un instante para finalmente darse cuenta cuál era el mensaje que el otro estaba queriendo darle. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, y jaló a Eren para tenerlo más cerca, tan cerca, que el castaño podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tan claramente…

"Pero un día el patito feo se convertirá en un cisne, ¿cierto?"

"Quizás…"

"Lo harás, Eren. Algún día"

**Si me convierto en un cisne, ¿me mirarás y te gustaré?**

Pero Eren era una persona fea, con un par de piernas torpes, un cuerpo delgado y voz aguda, junto a personalidad molesta. Y tampoco era una chica, y nunca podrá ser una.

Por no decir que Levi nunca le había confiado nada.

¿Alguna vez le ha dicho algo a Eren sobre él?

Nunca.

La gente decía que eran cercanos, pero no tenían idea. La gente decía que Levi se veía feliz cuando estaba junto a Eren, pero era sólo la punta del iceberg. La gente decía que Eren era la persona que mejor entendía a Levi.

Sin embargo, poco sabían que él no conocía en nada a su amigo. Su mejor amigo por ya más de cinco años…

* * *

El sol había salido demasiado pronto ese día. Eren pensaba dentro de su cabeza antes de volver a mirar a la criatura que yacía acostada tranquilamente a su lado. Levi se veía tan inocente, como un ángel durmiendo. Su piel lucía pálida, pero de una manera agradable, y Eren podía ver claramente las marcas rojas que había dejado la noche anterior en su cuello y clavículas. Su pelo estaba un poco húmedo y desordenado, pero a Eren le encantaba, y sabía que podía peinarlo con sus dedos una y otra vez, como lo había hecho siempre en todas esas ocasiones en las que Levi hacía magia con su cuerpo.

Eren nunca había sido el tipo de persona de acariciar, pero ese día, prefirió probar al menos una vez. El muchacho se acercó más a su amigo, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente con los brazos alrededor de su torso. Sólo se atrevió a cubrirlo a la ligera, sin ninguna fuerza, porque ¿quién sabe, si apretaba a Levi y luego este desaparecía para siempre?

**Por favor, quédate así un momento. No para siempre, pero sólo un momento. Por favor.**

"Despertaste temprano"

La voz de Levi sonó apagada en su almohada y Eren sonrió ante sus palabras.

De seguro extrañaría aquella voz.

"Tengo que hacer algo. Necesito llegar temprano al dormitorio."

"Oh…"

Levi susurró antes de alcanzar completamente la tierra de los sueños. Eren observó sus características por un instante, quizá cinco minutos, o diez, ¿o tal vez veinte? No lo sabía bien, porque su corazón comenzó a doler demasiado.

Sus delgados brazos se separaron del cuerpo de Levi lentamente. Eren descansó en la cama mirando la espalda del otro, antes de erguirse y sentarse en la cama. El castaño miró alrededor del cuarto, la habitación de Levi. Había estado allí muchas veces en todos esos años, y aunque sólo era el lugar que usaban para tener sexo, tenía algo especial para Eren, en muchos sentidos.

Y así, pensaba mientras recogía sus ropas del piso.

"Adiós Levi"

Eren dijo débilmente antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

* * *

"¿Eren?"

El joven casi dio un salto y necesitó tomar un poco de aire profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le acababa de llamar. Incluso después de meses de separación, esa voz todavía se mantenía en el fondo de su mente y siempre la recordaba. Porque tal como Marco había dicho, si una historia está únicamente llena de algodón de dulce, al final no la recuerdas.

Y la historia de Eren tenía más bien ribetes amargos.

"Hola"

Saludó nuevamente, viendo un destello de vacilación en los ojos del otro, para luego continuar diciendo:

"Fui al cuarto en donde alojas, pero tu compañero me dijo que te habías mudado"

"Me mudé con mis padres. Ellos querían estar conmigo y no tuve nada en contra de la idea"

"Oh…"

Y de nuevo, un silencio incómodo. Mentalmente, Eren luchaba por inventar una excusa y salir de ese embrollo, pero en otro lugar de su cuerpo, en su corazón exactamente, le decía que se quedara allí y esperara.

Pero, ¿esperar para qué? ¿Si todo ya había terminado?

"No puedo llamarte…"

"Cambié mi número"

Eren respondió en forma calmada. El otro chico movia una y otra vez sus dedos, como debatiendo sobre qué es lo que debía decir y qué no. Pero, de todas formas, dejó salir unas cuantas palabras.

"¿Aún tienes el mío? Podrías llamarme para saber tu nuevo número y podríamos…"

"Borré tu número Levi" Pausó brevemente, para luego añadir: "Tengo que irme. Tengo un encuentro importante en la ciudad"

"Oh, okay. Entonces… ¿nos vemos?"

"No creo. De todas formas. Fue un placer verte. Adiós"

"¿Adiós?"

"Adiós"  
Levi vio la mano izquierda de Eren dispuesta a despedirse de él, pero no alcanzó a darle un apretón de manos a su 'amigo-de-la-vida', y a este no pareció importarle mucho. Porque rápidamente se fue para nunca más darse la vuelta a mirarlo.

**"Era un chico sin corazón ahora, como Levi siempre lo fue."**

**...**


	2. Lineas Paralelas Levi

Hola! después de mil años he verdad no sabia si poner la historia de Levi en este mismo fic, pero después de mucho pensarlo termine decidiendo que si :v, hehehe bueno gracias a todas las que lo leyeron! sin mas lean la parte de el Enano del mal, que se ira al infierno por hacer sufrir a Eren.

_Todos los créditos a su autora._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime la llama...digo Isayama, __Hajime __Isayama... _

* * *

_Por los buenos momentos que alguna vez compartimos juntos, espero que seas feliz de nuevo y hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame tanto como lo hago yo._

_**LINEAS PARALELAS:**_

_Te abrazaré por un momento más, te miraré un poco más._  
_Hasta que mi corazón se enfríe._  
_Debo vivir aun estando sin ti, pero en realidad, te necesito._

* * *

"**Lo más triste en este mundo es cuando conoces a alguien importante para ti, y al final te das cuenta que esa persona no nació para estar contigo…"**

Levi encontró aquel trozo de papel en uno de sus libros viejos mientras intentaba organizar su repisa en una noche de verano sin mucho que hacer. Ese era el libro que Eren había pedido para él y el cual lo aburría hasta las lágrimas. Había jurado nunca más volver a leerlo y probablemente esa era una de las razones por las cuales Eren había puesto esa nota allí, porque sabía que Levi difícilmente la encontraría.

"**Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer por ti, y una de ellas es no dejarte ir nunca".**

Es un mentiroso. Y también lo es Levi.

Así es como piensa él, mientras pequeños caminos húmedos corren por sus mejillas.

* * *

La primera vez que Levi vio llorar a Eren, fue una situación incómoda.

El chico estaba enrollado como una bolita, sentado en silencio en la esquina de una sala vacía (la cual correspondía a la sala de Levi y Irvin). Lágrimas caían por su rostro y Levi se vio sobresaltado al ver aquello.

O más bien, estaba realmente asustado, a pesar de sus facciones no cambiaban en absoluto.

Asustado de no saber qué hacer.

Ya se conocían desde hacía un año, pero ante los ojos de Levi, Eren siempre fue un chico burbujeante, con una sincera sonrisa en la cara y los chistes ridículos estaban a punto de resbalar de su lengua en cada momento. Obviamente, el chico también tenía sus momentos tristes, pero su sonrisa nunca se le borraba del rostro. Incluso cuando tan sólo parecía una mueca en sus labios, podía llamarse sonrisa, con todas sus letras. Eren se reía de sus problemas y Levi se acostumbró a pensar que las lágrimas eran un término desconocido para Eren, hasta ese momento en el que accidentalmente entró a la sala, encontrando al lloroso chico.

Y así es como las cosas se volvieron incómodas.

Obviamente Eren no quería ser visto llorando, Levi concluyó, juzgando por la manera en la que intentó sonreír. Sonrió, sonrió, y sólo sonrió. Quizá algunas veces se las arreglaba para verse frío, probablemente para esconder sus malos ratos. Levi debía admitir que era un poco… lento (prefería esa palabra a 'tonto') para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse cuenta que había interrumpido la burbuja privada de Eren. Su cerebro le dijo que se fuera lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, antes que su amigo viera que estaba en la sala. Pero su corazón estaba tozudamente en contra de la idea y antes de poder pensar claramente, sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la esquina en donde Eren estaba sentado. Eren no esperaba que el chico llegase allí, Levi pudo notarlo al sentir la manera en que sus hombros se tensaron al verlo de pie frente a él.

La forma de ser de Levi normalmente le habría hecho retirarse respetuosamente, pero en ese momento su mano ya se había abierto paso para hacer contacto con el hombro de Eren. El músculo se tensó bajo su tacto, para luego relajarse un poco más.

Y Levi pudo notar como Eren estaba temblando.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta. Eren seguía llorando.

Tomó cerca de quince –extraños- minutos para que Eren se calmara y pudiese secar sus lágrimas. El castaño se las había arreglado para volver a su 'yo' usual (aquel carácter chispeante y a veces frío), para luego mirar a Levi y sonreír (pero aquella vez Levi sólo vio un espasmo de su músculo facial):

"¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Ya se hizo tarde"

"Nos vamos juntos ahora"

Dijo Levi y jaló a Eren para que fuese con él. Para alivio propio, el otro chico ni siquiera protestó una vez, sino que le obedeció, siguiéndolo.

Más tarde Levi comprendió la razón por la cual Eren había estado llorando. O en realidad, no supo la razón, pero sí la persona que lo hizo llorar. Eren simplemente tartamudeó mientras hablaba del tema. Sus ojos dirigidos a cualquier cosa, menos el rostro de Levi.

"Estoy bien ahora, Levi … Es… esto no tiene sentido, sólo exageré y estaba algo hiperactivo"  
_**  
**__**¿Seguro?**_

Al día siguiente Levi acorraló a Reiner en un pasillo desierto justo en esos cinco minutos previos a la primera clase.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Eren ayer?"

Preguntó, manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo. Una parte en su mente estaba anhelando una respuesta rápida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? No, no recuerdo, de verdad. Ayer hablamos sobre moda y apariencia y él se veía muy normal. Hasta se rió conmigo antes de irse"

Reiner frunció el entrecejo un poco antes de responder; su rostro lucía demasiado perdido y confuso. Por más que Levi quería golpearlo, finalmente dejó a su compañero libre. Después de todo, Reiner era conocido por ser insensible, y lo que había dicho el día anterior seguramente había sido un chiste sin malas intenciones. Quizá Eren había sobre reaccionado.

Levi concluyó aquello antes de irse a su clase.

La segunda vez que Eren lloró, Levi ya no lo consideró una exageración.  
Sus dos clases estaban en el mismo camarín después de la clase de Educación Física; había gente haciéndose bromas crueles entre sí y Eren resultó ser uno de los blancos escogidos. Levi escuchó a sus amigos chismosear, bromeando con maldad, acerca de un par de piernas flacas, usar lentes de nerd y ser feo. Vio a Eren reírse junto a ellos, pero esa sonrisa no parecía tan convincente y pudo ver algo oscuro en esos ojos usualmente brillantes. Cuando terminó el bloque, Eren había dado excusas para irse más temprano.

Levi encontró a Eren en el patio trasero de la escuela, con los ojos hinchados y rojos. El chico rápidamente enjugó sus lágrimas cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, forzando una risa al ver a Levi . Y todo lo que el otro chico pudo hacer fue ignorar las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de su amigo y preguntar:

"¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche? Ya sabes, para estudiar, se viene el examen final"

Eren dudó, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Aquella noche, Eren se quedó dormido en la silla mientras estaban a mitad de la revisión de Biología. Y por más que Levi pensara que era inapropiado, se encontró mirando fijamente a su durmiente amigo.

El chico movió la silla un poco más cerca para ver su piel. Era tostada, pero hermosa, y aun cuando había algunas imperfecciones pequeñas en su mejilla y nariz, para Levi la piel de Eren era perfecta y suave, y…

Sin siquiera saberlo, Levi estaba acariciando el rostro de Eren. El tener aquella piel bajo su tacto le dio a Levi una extraña sensación, como una corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo y casi retiró de golpe la mano hacia atrás. Pero el joven tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que se sentía bastante bien, de hecho, maravilloso, y lo volvería a hacer nuevamente. Ya no más por curiosidad, sino por algo que en ese entonces no comprendía. ¿Afecto? La idea cruzó su mente, causándole escalofríos en la espina dorsal, y entonces Levi sujetó su propio rostro firmemente, casi enterrándose las uñas, para evitar seguir pensando.

_**Es demasiado inapropiado.**_

Eren era un chico y Levi también.

A su lado, Eren se estiró, lo que tomó a Levi por sorpresa. El chico rápidamente se alejó, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo lo más profundo posible mientras sus ojos viajaban rápidamente a una página cualquiera del libro de clases. Levi casi había olvidado que Eren tenía el sueño liviano.

"Urgh… ¿cuánto rato dormí?"

Bostezó, mientras estiraba sus brazos, y en la cabeza de Levi inmediatamente se formó la imagen de un gatito despertando de una siesta. Su amigo seguro lucía como uno, remarcó esa idea en su mente.

"Como quince minutos"

"Debiste haberme despertado"

Levi simplemente sacudió sus hombros con indiferencia. Sus ojos, secretamente, encontraron la vía de regreso a la figura de Eren mientras continuaban con el estudio y el pequeño estaba tan absorto en su tarea, incluso al punto de no darse cuenta de esa mirada intensa que tenía encima.

Eren no era tan bajo, su estatura le quedaba bien a pesar de que el era mas bajo. Sus mejillas eran bonitas, también.  
Eso fue todo lo que Levi pudo comprobar aquella noche, en vez de entender la genética de Mendel y toda esa porquería. El chico obviamente reprobaría sus exámenes días después, pensó, mientras caminaba solitario hasta su casa.

* * *

"¿Acaso no sabes la historia del patito feo?"

Eren preguntó, y Levi pensó un instante para finalmente darse cuenta cuál era el mensaje que el otro estaba queriendo darle.

_**Eres hermoso, Eren.**_ Las palabras casi se deslizan de su boca pero por una razón desconocida se tragó todo eso de vuelta a su garganta. No estaba mintiendo, Levi lo sabía bien, y también sabía que haberle dicho aquello a Eren habría sido lindo, porque Eren siempre quiso ser hermoso, a pesar de que ya lo era.

¿Pero iría a creerle, o la inseguridad lo haría dudar acerca de las palabras de Levi una y otra vez?

Negó con la cabeza suavemente, y jaló a Eren para tenerlo más cerca, tan cerca, que el más pequeño podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón, tan claramente…

"Pero un día el patito feo se convertirá en un cisne, ¿cierto?"

"Quizás…"

"Lo harás, Eren. Algún día"

_**Tú ya eres un cisne.**__**Al menos para mí.**_)

* * *

(Hay una cosa que Levi nunca ha sabido. Y eso es, la razón por la que Irvin dejó de juntarse con Eren.

O quizás lo sabe, pero prefiere pretender no entenderlo).

La novia de Irvin era una chica llamada Petra, o algo parecido a eso, Levi no podía recordarlo bien. Ella se sentaba a un par de mesas a distancia de Levi, y él raramente se daba cuenta de que ella existía, a decir verdad, aún cuando él, Irvin y ella a veces caminaban juntos a casa. Seguro lucía bonita y simpática, pero Levi no estaba interesado.

No le prestaba atención… hasta el día en que supo que ella gustaba de él, y salía con Irvin para estar más cerca suyo y saber más sobre su vida, pues Levi siempre caminaba a casa con Irvin y se veían cercanos.

Poco sabía ella que Eren era mucho más cercano a Levi que Irvin, incluso cuando se veían pocas veces. Levi no podia evitar reírse con maldad al pensarlo. Las chicas a su alrededor eran todas tan superficiales y estúpidas.

El problema era que a Levi no le molestaba que esa chica gustase de él, porque él le gustaba a las chicas, era un hecho. Ella era una más de la escuela siguiéndolo a todas partes, todos los días, enviándole cartas y regalos de pura admiración y amor. (¿Amor? ¿No era acaso demasiado relajadas para hablar de amar a alguien si ni siquiera lo conocían? Levi no podía evitar reírse). Levi la ignoró haciéndose el inocente al respecto, porque a él le quedaba bien ese rol. Ya saben, fingir desconocer algo cuando en realidad lo sabes por libro.

Sin embargo, Irvin no compartía la misma idea con Levi . A veces los egos de los hombres son innecesariamente grandes, y Irvin no podía aceptar el hecho de que su novia sólo lo estuviese usando y su amigo lo supiera y no hiciera nada al respecto. Era como ser tomado por el pelo, y Irvin no era un tonto como para caer en esas cosas. Aunque no todos los chicos lo sabían.

Pelearon a pocos días de la graduación, entre maldiciones, insultos y golpes. Verdaderos golpes.

"Debiste haber sido más decidido"

"Y tú deberías decir que Irvin se pasó de agresivo"

Levi apuntó, frunciéndose ante la dolorosa sensación de Eren aplicando más ungüento a su piel raspada. Estaban sentados en la habitación de Levi , y el último rayo de sol de la tarde fluía en ese pequeño espacio en forma perezosa, bañando a los dos chicos con esa enfermante luz tenue.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho no ir a clases sólo por esto"

"Ya nos vamos a graduar, ¿tengo que recordártelo? Ya no necesitamos estudiar". Levi pausó brevemente, haciendo contacto visual consigo mismo en el espejo. "A Irvin se le pasó la mano".

"Se siente engañado"

"Yo no soy su novia. Debió pegarle a ella en vez de a mí"

"Irvin ya no sería más Irvin si agrediera a una mujer"

"¿O sea que sólo porque es Irvin puede pegarme?"

"Debiste decirle antes que no te gustaba, no andar actuando simpático con ella"  
"Yo no sería más Levi Arckeman si no actúo simpático. Es sólo que soy demasiado guapo y nadie puede-¡OUCH!"

Levi exclamó cuando Eren presionó un poco fuerte en su rodilla lesionada mientras trataba de vendarla:

"Perdóname, pero no eres tan guapo"

"Soy lo suficientemente guapo como para que las chicas lloren por mí"

"Oh, estoy encantado de saberlo". Eren simplemente rodó los ojos. "De todas maneras, Irvin está muy triste"

"¿Y yo no acaso? Uno de mis amigos me ha sacado la porquería"

"Irvin realmente la ama, ¿lo sabes?"

Eren dijo suavemente, mientras reordenaba el botiquín, sin mirar a Levi , Pero fue mejor, pues así no vio esa chispa de culpa que iluminó los oscuros ojos de Levi en un segundo. Levi rara vez admitía cuando estaba equivocado, aún sabiendo claramente que todo eso era su culpa y que necesitaba tomar responsabilidad. Simplemente no era su forma de ser. Porque Levi jamás le había pedido perdón a alguien.

"Okay, así que estás de su lado. Lo conoces desde antes que yo, después de todo"  
Levi se las arregló para hablar después de un rato, tratando de bajarse de la cama y dándole la espalda a Eren. A través del reflejo en la ventana, pudo ver la confusa expresión que Eren tenía mientras agrandaba con sus dedos lo apretado que se sentía el cuello de su camisa, siendo incapaz de decir algo para cubrir el silencio.

Finalmente Eren se fue en silencio y Levi se quedó con el corazón hundido. Pudo oír el leve sonido de la voz del otro hablando por teléfono con su madre, antes que luego apareciera en las concurridas calles y empezara a caminar con dirección a casa.

No debió haber dicho eso.

Levi y Irvin se encontraron días después cuando Levi iba de camino a casa. El chico estaba casi dando vuelta al revés el bolso en un intento desesperado por encontrar sus llaves, cuando Irvin apareció justo detrás de él. Estaba respirando agitadamente (Levi asumió que había estado corriendo) y sus ojos se encontraron. El puño derecho de Levi inconscientemente se cerró con una fuerza diferente a la usual, poniéndose listo para otra inminente riña, pues la mirada de Irvin no era precisamente de amabilidad.

Pero, al final, no fue el rostro de Levi la víctima del puño de Irvin esa vez, sino la muralla. El más alto se asustó al ver como los nudillos de Irvin se cubrieron de sangre y sus pies retrocedían con el afán de tomar impulso, pero en vez de golpearlo, le advirtió:

"No te me acerques más, bastardo"

Levi frunció el ceño al oír aquella declaración. De seguro no era el mejor hombre sobre la tierra, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para no ser llamado 'bastardo' por su amigo.

"Todo es causa tuya"

¿Así que era su culpa? Levi pudo sentir la rabia en dirección a él en cualquier momento y el chico apresó el pomo de la puerta en sus manos para contenerse hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Tenían que pelear por esa perra? Habían sido amigos por al menos dos años y Levi pensó que era bastante más importante que el affaire que Irvin tenía con esa tal… ¿Petra se llamaba?

"Si no fuse por él, yo te habría matado aquí mismo"

Las palabras cayeron como un saco de cemento sobre Levi , y solo alcanzó a ver como Irvin había dado la media vuelta para irse lejos. Una parte en su mente le dijo que corriera y lo confrontara, pero otra parte lo mantuvo allí, porque de alguna manera sonaba inútil cuando Levi podía adivinar fácilmente quién era la persona a la que Irvin se refería.

Y al final Levi se quedó de pie torpemente frente a la puerta de su casa, mirando como la figura de Irvin desaparecía entre el mar de gente.

* * *

_**"Irvin ha roto nuestra amistad"**_

Eren le contó a Levi en un día de verano en una sala de chat. La forma en la que el castaño hablaba sonaba tan usual, demasiado usual, y aun cuando estaban a dos calles de distancia y hablando a través de mensajes, el chico de cabello oscuro podía imaginar la expresión facial de Eren. Ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas secas.

_**¿Es por mí?**_ Levi quiso correr inmediatamente a la casa de Eren, pero su mente le dijo 'no'. Los dedos se quedaron quietos sobre el teclado por un rato un tanto largo, y sabía que Eren esperaba su respuesta, pero Levi ya no supo qué más decir en esa situación.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Peleamos. Dijo que ya no quería ver mi rostro nunca más"

Irvin era un mentiroso, Levi lo sabía. Nuevamente la culpa lo invadió, esta vez más fuerte que la ocasión anterior. Pero finalmente Levi , como siempre, no pidió disculpas. ¿Y qué tal si habían peleado por otra cosa, no por él? Él no era alguien tan importante en la vida de Eren como para sobrepasar el valor de su amistad de cuatro años que este mantenía con Irvin, en todo caso.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, créeme"

Levi no supo cómo estas palabras le salieron. Sólo supo que las escribió un poco rápido, y sin pensar mucho las envió a Eren.

Lo cual, no significa que no las haya sentido.

"Gracias, Levi"

Le tomó a Eren cinco minutos responderle y Levi dio un gran suspiro, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de aire que había estado conteniendo en la espera.  
Poco recordaba Levi que, algunas veces, es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas.

* * *

Es normal tener sueños húmedos a la edad de dieciocho años, cuando aún eres joven y, bueno, los humanos tenemos nuestro propio deseo. La frustración sexual no es un pecado, después de todo, es como comer y beber, todos son necesarios para la salud humana. Es algo típico en el sistema corporal y no hace falta que la gente lo niegue.

Sin embargo, tener sueños eróticos acerca de uno de tus amigos más cercanos es algo completamente diferente. Especialmente cuando ese amigo es un hombre y tú también eres un chico, y él es muy inocente. Tan inocente, que sabes claramente que no se debe cruzar la línea entre el cariño y el deseo.

Levi comenzó a tener sueños húmedos sobre Eren cuando el nuevo año escolar acababa de comenzar, hacía dos meses.

El muchacho se sentía avergonzado, quién no, y también disgustado, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de mirar la boca Eren a la mañana siguiente, cuando accidentalmente se reunieron en el pasillo (se maldijo, a él y su mente tan creativa. Levi nunca había esperado que la lengua de Eren pudiese hacer todas esas cosas, al menos en su sueño. El otro debió pensar que tenía algo en la cabeza, a juzgar por la forma en que Eren frunció el ceño). Estaba tan mal, Levi concluyó, porque ambos eran heterosexuales, y para peor, el hecho que un mejor amigo no debiese tener sueños húmedos con el otro. Eren parecía demasiado inocente y siempre fue muy agradable, a veces hasta dolía mirarlo. Levi no debía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, o mejor dicho, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Eren y Levi no estaban destinados a estar juntos, después de todo.

Pero lo que ocurrió en la noche celebraron su primer año en la universidad, fue algo que simplemente se salió del agarre de Levi . No era su intención, en primer lugar, se les dejó solos en el bar, Eren estaba borracho (él nunca podía beber) y Levi estaba borracho, también. El chico de cabello azabache sabía que había sido una mala idea haber bebido tanto esa noche, porque si hubiera sabido que se iba a quedar solo junto con la fuente de su frustración, entonces nunca habría tomado más de dos shots. Eren estaba demasiado cerca, acaba de allegar a la mano un poco y Levi fácilmente podía tocarlo, sentirlo, y romperlo. Demasiado fácil.

Su mente sobria le dijo que retrocediera, pero Eren había tratado de llevarlo en los hombros fuera de la barra. Estaba demasiado ajeno a la manera en que Levi se estremecía bajo su tacto.

Parecía tan irresistible bajo la tenue luz del farol, con el pelo desordenado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios se veían tan llenos, era lo Levi se había estado preguntando durante todos los meses anteriores, cómo se sentiría los tocara con los suyos, cómo se sentiría si los mordiera, cómo se sentirían si estuvieran en su piel, cómo se sentiría... Así queno pensó más, o al menos intentó no pensar, en el momento de presionar la espalda del otro contra la pared en un callejón oscuro, besándolo con toda su fuerza, como si estuviera asustado de que Eren se escapara. Pero este últimolo besó de vuelta, para su sorpresa.

Los humanos nunca logran quedar satisfechos con lo que tienen, incluso cuando intentan auto convencerse de que es bastante. Un beso, dos besos y más besos...no fue suficiente para Levi , él todavía quería más. Levi no conseguía llenarse con esos labios. La sensación repugnante todavía estaba allí, fresca en su mente y Levi pensó que iba a vomitar. Pero al final no lo hizo, porque de alguna manera la sensación, como un hechizo, era venenosamente buena y Eren no era nada más que perfecto ante Levi . Sus cuerpos fueron frotándose y Eren gimió impotente bajo los toques de Levi , lo cual sacó al más alto del borde de su control. Terminaron en un hotel barato, Levi sólo quería borrar la sonrisa sucia en el rostro de la recepcionista cuando les dio la llave. Pero entonces su ira (¿o vergüenza?) desapareció en el aire, ya que no había nada entre ellos, sólo la piel desnuda de Eren junto a la suya, quejidos y gemidos llenaron el pequeño espacio. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y por unos pocos segundos, Levi pensó que podía culpar de todo a los efectos del alcohol.

No fue su culpa. Era el efecto del alcohol.

La primera vez fue porque Levi estaba ebrio. Pero, ¿dónde están las razones de la segunda, la tercera, y la enésima vez después de eso?  
De una u otra manera, no era su culpa, Levi concluyó.

Nunca nada ha sido su culpa.

("Sobre lo de anoche, estaba muy borracho, fue un error…"

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Eren al día siguiente y los hombros del más bajo se tensaron, su vista dirigida al suelo y una lentitud de unos cuantos segundos caracterizaron su respuesta, para luego darle a Levi una débil sonrisa:

"Está bien, lo entiendo"

* * *

Tal vez Eren no lo sabía, pero había veces en el interior del corazón de Levi, estallaba una sensación burbujeante y el muchacho no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado por ella cada vez que Eren estaba cerca. No podía dejar de sonreír incluso cuando Eren le decía una simple broma aburrida, o le contaba su rutina diaria, simplemente porque eran sus historias y las contaba a Levi con todo su entusiasmo. Sus ojos estaban siempre brillando y la forma en que se cubría la boca mientras se reía era tan…Levi no sabía cómo describirlo, porque "elegante" se supone que es utilizado para las mujeres, pero sentía que eso es lo que era Eren. Este no era una niña, era un chico, y era lindo. Su hermosura no era en nada similar a la de Levi, pero de una manera atrajo a Levi y antes de darse cuenta, estaba ahogado en ella.

Levi seguía saliendo con chicas porque después de todo, como él había dicho, Eren y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Habría sido normal si hubiese encontrado a una chica para comenzar una relación formal. Su relación con Eren también era formal, pero ya no desde el día en que empezaron a hacer cosas. A Levi le divertía que Eren no retrocediera, pero cada vez que lo hacían, Eren apenas miraba a los ojos de Levi. Levi no era el tipo de hombre de fijarse en detalles insignificantes, pero el simple hecho de alguna manera le hizo daño. ¿Estaba obligado a hacerlo con Levi, porque este sabía que Eren nunca decía que no la petición de alguien? No, Eren no era tan fácil y nunca habría dejado que la gente se metiera como si nada en sus pantalones. De lo que Levi sabía, sólo era con él.

¿Pero, por qué solo él?

Eren salió, hizo amigos y hasta intentó salir a citas (Levi había conocido a algunos de ellos, que eran demasiado ordinarios para estar al lado de Eren). Sin embargo, se detuvo después de varios intentos. Eren fue fácil de leer, por lo menos en algunas partes, y Levi sabía que Eren nunca había sido serio en tener una novia o novio, lo que fuese, en ese momento. Así que por lo menos hasta el día en que Levi encontrara una novia, Eren seguiría a su lado. Hubo tiempos en que Levi casi no veía a Eren, pues el otro probablemente estaba tratando de evitarlo por motivos que sólo Dios sabía, pero el período más largo fue en unas dos semanas, y al final igualmente apareció. Él nunca lo dejaría, Levi pensó, porque Levi tampoco podía hacerlo. Por mucho que estaba disgustado consigo mismo, con el hecho de que se acostaba con un chico, todavía no podía quitar sus manos de encima. Eren era como una droga para Levi. Estaban unidos por un hechizo irrompible y nadie podía deshacerlo. Levi creía en eso.

Estaban lejos de la categoría "amantes" después de todo, así que Levi finalmente concluyó que no había necesidad de interferir en la vida privada del otro. Levi podía hacer cualquier cosa, ir a cualquier parte, ver a quien fuera, al igual que Eren. Era un contrato sin palabras que habían firmado ya la segunda vez durmiendo juntos.

Sus vidas, después de todo, eran dos líneas paralelas. Pueden correr hasta el final de este mundo, pero nunca podrán encontrarse y ser una.

* * *

Dormir con Eren era cómodo, Levi pensaba. En comparación con las chicas, Eren tal vez no tenía las cosas físicamente, pero era magnífico en algunos aspectos, y obediente. Sabía cómo hacerlo con Levi y satisfacerlo (¿o simplemente estar con Eren lo satisfacía? No tenía idea). Sin embargo, la parte más importante era que Eren no era una de esas perras pegajosas. No llamaba a Levi cada vez para comprobar dónde estaba, no lo siguía a todas partes, no pedía nada a Levi . Las niñas siempre piden responsabilidad a los muchachos después de tener una noche, y Levi odiaba la responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, a veces, sólo a veces, Levi deseaba que Eren le dijese que dejara de coquetear con chicas. Porque si lo hubiese dicho, Levi se habría detenido. De verdad.

Pero nunca lo hizo, y por eso Levi nunca se detuvo.

* * *

Levi nunca hubiese querido ver a Eren llorar, o estar triste. Levi siempre buscaba a Eren cuando estaba frustrado, y ver a la única persona que lo animaba estar peor que él, no era algo bueno. El chico del cabello azabache rara vez le hablaba a Eren sobre su vida, sólo quería escuchar lo que Eren tenía para contarle. La vida de Levi era como una muralla blanca y aburrida, sin nada de valor. Comparada con la de Eren, parecía tan lamentable. Eren tenía a unos padres siempre presentes, buenas calificaciones y un futuro brillante, mientras que Levi no. Era de madre soltera, su vida siempre estuvo al borde del promedio y no había nada en él que la gente apreciara excepto por su rostro.

Eren debía sonreír más, y así Levi habría sido más feliz. La razón no era algo cursi, sólo era porque Levi se habría sentido más cómodo sabiendo que la persona que lo satisfacía también se sentía bien.

(Lágrimas salieron a borbotones por los ojos de Eren y Levi simplemente se quedó de pie, sin palabras. Se suponía que lo abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien pronto.  
Eren estaba temblando pero Levi seguía ahí parado. No abrazó a Eren.  
Y ese fue uno de los errores más grandes en su vida).

* * *

Eren arrinconó a Levi mientras este volvía a casa. Estaba ebrio, Levi lo notó al sentir su aliento. El chico se colgó de su cuello y el acto sorprendió muchísimo a Levi , pues Eren no era el tipo de persona de andar saltando sobre alguien.

"¿Qué demoni-?"

Levi se quejó a medias, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio mientras sujetaba la cntura de el chico. Eren seguía colgado de él en una forma tan no-Eren, con sus brazos enredados alrededor del cuello de Levi y descansó en sus hombros, sin querer soltarlo, por nada del mundo lo haría.

El chico de cabello oscuro trató de tragarse un gemido al sentir que su parte baja hizo contacto con el trasero de Eren.

_**No aquí, por favor.**_ Aún estaban afuera.

Eren miró a su amigo y sonrió delicadamente. Cantó:

"Levi ~ Levi Levi Levi Levi~"

Era tan no-Eren. Levi suprimió una risa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su mochila y gimiendo de vuelta. Eren hizo algunos ruidos, como gimoteos que salieron de su garganta, intentando llamar la atención den otro chico. Su respiración acarició la piel del cuello de Levi , cerca de la manzana de Adán. Todo esto no era nada más que distracciones para Levi justo cuando tenía que recordar dónde había guardado las llaves.

"Eren, necesito encontrar las llav-"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando algo relleno y húmedo chocó con sus labios. Le tomó unos segundos dares cuenta que eran los labios de Eren, pero no le costó nada ahogarse en el beso. La lengua de Eren lamía el labio inferior de Levi y el con todo gusto abrió su boca, invitando a aquel familiar intruso a entrar a esa tibia cavidad. Esa era otra cosa extraña en Eren, porque él nunca lo besaba primero, y sus besos siempre eran tímidos, con las puntas de las orejas teñidas de rojo. No lo besaba en forma desordenada e impaciente como en esa vez.

Era raro, pero Levi no dijo que no le gustara.

La boca hambrienta viajó por el cuello de Levi , besando, chupando y mordiendo aquí y allá. Sus caderas se frotaban en él en forma sensual y el chico de cabello oscuro tuvo que contenerse de dejar salir un gemido; con manos temblorosas sujetó a Eren fuertemente, pidiéndole a Eren que parara sin decir ninguna palabra.

"¿No te gusta?"

Eren preguntó, con sus ojos aguamarina grandes e inocentes hacia Levi . Aún estaban respirando agitadamente después de aquella sesión caliente. De alguna forma, una parte de su corazón se sintió demasiado herida por aquello, Levi lo pensó de sólo verlo, y usó su otra mano para acariciar el cabello de Eren y peinarlo detrás de su oreja.

"No creo que sería apropiado si lo hiciéramos aquí"

Respiró, y Eren sin decir nada, acarició el agujero en el cuello de su camisa, esperando pacientemente a que su amigo encontrara las llaves de la casa. Levi sintió su hombro y su espalda mojarse al caerle un líquido tibio sobre sí, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a llover y estaban afuera, así que Levi asumió que sólo eran las gotas de lluvia.

Simplemente eso.

* * *

"Levi, ¿aún recuerdas nuestra promesa?"

Eren preguntó mientras descansaban en la cama, sus cuerpos cubiertos con nada más que una delgada sábana.

"¿Qué promesa?"

¿Era sólo la imaginación de Levi o de repente la atmósfera de la habitación se había vuelto más densa de lo usual después de su respuesta?

"Nada"

"Dime"

Levi preguntó como un intento de cubrir su mente olvidadiza. Subió sobre Eren y lo miró hacia abajo.

"Ya, dime, o te haré cosquillas"

"Es que…" era difícil leer la expresión de Eren en la oscuridad, Levi moría por encender la lámpara sobre el velador, pero antes recordó que a Eren no le gustaba cuando lo hacían y las luces estaban encendidas. Así de tímido era. "Prometiste que serías bueno conmigo"

"Siempre soy bueno contigo"

"¿De veras?"

"Por supuesto"

Eren dejó salir una risa débil, empujando a Levi de sobre sí y girándose para mirar la pared.

"Durmamos Levi . Es tarde"

(En el día en que Eren se fue, Levi no lo sabía. Pero si lo hubiese sabido de antes, igualmente lo habría dejado ir. Porque Levi no tenía el corazón como para pedirle que se quedara. ¿Y qué tal si Eren se hubiese ido igual? No, Levi no quería parecer ridículo.

No eran nada, después de todo).

* * *

Levi no vio más a Eren después de esa noche. La gente decía que se había ido por un viaje de voluntariado a una pequeña aldea por dos meses, y después de volver, inmediatamente cambió su horario de clases. Levi pensó que Eren se había ido a esconder por un tiempo para evitarlo y volvería en cualquier momento, pero luego la preocupación y la sospecha no dejaban de crecer. Levi estaba confundido, porque por lo que podía recordar, no había hecho anda malo. Por qué Eren se había puesto así? Siempre había sido alguien muy razonable. Levi recordó la última noche que pasaron juntos y desgraciadamente cayó en cuenta de las cosas.

Hubiese preferido haber sido un tonto que haber entendido la situación y dejar que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos.

El chico quería llamar a Eren, pero su teléfono justamente se rompió y perdió todos sus contactos. En ese momento Levi se dio cuenta que nunca había recordado el número de Eren, mientras que el otro se sabía de memoria el suyo. Tenían algunos conocidos pero todos parecían tener el número antiguo de Eren así que no pudieron ayudarlo mucho.

Empezó a vagar alrededor del edificio en donde Eren estudiaba, pero rara vez lo vio por allí. Y si es que lo hizo, el castaño siempre desapareció entre la multitud, sin dejar rastro por más que Levi intentó seguirlo. Levi fue al dormitorio de Eren, sólo para ser recibido por el rostro incómodo de él mientras le informaba muy poco acerca de la mudanza de Eren. El chico se negó a decirle a dónde se había ido y Levi casi lo estranguló, pero Mikasa estaba allí y Levi dudó si es que lo dejaría matar al vocalista de su banda.

El quería a Eren de vuelta. No sólo porque necesitaba alguien con quien tener sexo. Quería a su amigo de vuelta, Levi de verdad lo extrañaba. Demasiado. Sonaba como algo tan impropio de él, porque Levi era descuidado e indiferente. Eren era la excepción y lo necesitaba.  
_  
__**¿Dónde estás?**_

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron, Levi casi no pudo notar que era Eren. Se veía tan diferente, pero similar a la vez. Se había hecho un nuevo corte de pelo; un mechón cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. Ya no usaba lentes, aunque en realidad sus problemas a la vista no eran tan terribles como para usarlos, como lo había hecho durante los años anteriores.

¿Dónde estaba su Eren?

Levi pensó por un rato, pero igualmente se acercó al otro.

"¿Eren?"

El chico dio un saltito de sorpresa antes de dar la vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Levi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.  
Esos ojos lucían fríos.

"Hola"

Eren saludó de vuelta. Sus ojos viajaron para posarse sobre cualquier cosa, menos Levi .

"Fui al cuarto en donde alojas, pero tu compañero me dijo que te habías mudado"

"Me mudé con mis padres. Ellos querían estar conmigo y no tuve nada en contra de la idea"

"Oh…"

Y de nuevo, el silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación. Tomó a Levi unos minutos el tener las agallas para continuar la conversación. De lo que podía ver, no llegarían a nada y Levi sólo quiso parar allí, quedarse allí. Quizá era la última vez en que podría hablar con Eren, ver a Eren. Pudo sentir lo que venía después y las palabras de Eren eran como dagas. Quiso escapar, pero Levi Arckeman no huía de las cosas.

Así que no huyó.

"No puedo llamarte"

"Cambié mi número"

Eren respondió con calma. El otro chico arregló el cuello de su camisa por un momento, debatiendo mentalmente si debía decir lo que quería decir. De todas formas, igualmente dejó salir las palabras:

"¿Aún tienes el mío? Podrías llamarme para saber tu Nuevo número y podríamos…"

"Borré tu número Levi " Pausó brevemente, para luego añadir: "Tengo que irme. Tengo un encuentro importante en la ciudad"

"Oh, okay. Entonces… ¿Nos vemos?"

"No creo. De todas formas, fue un placer verte. Adiós"

"¿Adiós?"

"Adiós"

Levi vio la mano izquierda de Eren dispuesta a despedirse de él, pero no alcanzó a darle un apretón de manos a su 'amigo de la vida' y a este no pareció importarle mucho. Porque rápidamente se fue para nunca más darse la vuelta a mirarlo.

Y Levi también era un cobarde, así que se quedó allí mirando como la figura de Eren desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina.

No eran nada, Levi se dijo a sí mismo. Nada.

_**Nada.**_

No eran nada, pero ¿por qué estaba llorando?

Levi se preguntaba mientras elevaba su mano para atrapar las lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

Años después, Levi recibió una invitación a la boda de Eren.

Qué irónico sonaba cuando el que siempre dijo que nunca se casaría, finalmente celebraba su boda, mientras que quien decía que se casaría pronto, aún ni siquiera tenía una pareja.  
Eren se veía guapo con ese traje blanco. La mujer, su novia, también lucía elegante. Hacían una pareja perfecta juntos, era lo que decía la gente alrededor de Levi , haciendo que el corazón de Levi involuntariamente doliera.

Sus ojos se encontraron por apenas un par de segundos y Eren asintió con la cabeza levemente, a modo de saludo, antes de darle la espalda y ponerse a conversar con las visitas junto a él. Su brazo se dejaba caer en la cintura de su novia; Levi necesitó dejar de mirar y dar un trago del vaso que tenía en la mano.

No era lo que quería ver.

"¿Levi ?"

Alguien habló, y Levi se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con quien alguna vez fue su buen amigo. Se saludaron tranquilamente y sin mayor nerviosismo Irvin se sentó junto a él. Lo que había sucedido había quedado en el pasado, ambos ya habían cumplido 26 así que Levi asumió que Irvin ya no estaba interesado en vengarse ni nada por el estilo.

Bebieron un poco y conversaron una que otra cosa. Irvin ya se había graduado de la universidad, y era un profesor de secundaria, intentando sacar un post título en Educación Física. En cambio, Levi le contó que él estaba trabajando de consejero en una compañía financiera.

La conversación era completamente inocente, hasta el momento en que Eren llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, junto a su esposa.

"¡Irvin!"

Sonrió felizmente y luego miró a Levi, y nerviosamente llamó su nombre:

"Levi "

¿Estaba asustado de que Levi fuese a decirle a su nueva esposa lo que habían hecho en los años de universidad? Levi se preguntó sin un objetivo en la mira.

"Es hermosa Eren, eres un hombre muy afortunado"

Irvin dijo, y Eren no hizo nada más que rascarse la nuca en forma tímida.

"Deberías casarte pronto. Y tú también, Levi "

El otro sólo dio una risa ronca en respuesta. La atmósfera de alguna forma se había vuelto incómoda y finalmente Eren decidió irse luego de intercambiar algunas bromas con Irvin. Levi pudo sentir la suspicacia en la forma en que la novia fruncía su ceño hacia él, pero a él no le importaba.

_**Ese no es su lugar**_, pensaba amargamente.

"Sabes, hace un tiempo Eren me dijo algo"

"No me importa"

Levi gruñó, forzando otro trago de alcohol por su garganta. Irvin tosió nerviosamente antes de continuar:

"Escucha, sé que no debería decirte, pero bueno, quizá quieres oírlo. Y creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo"

"Dije que no me interesa Irvin, no me cuent-"

"Okay, entonces… Eren me dijo una vez que le gustaba alguien en la universidad".

Levi se rió irónicamente. ¿Así que le gustaba alguien y aun así se acostaba con él? "Y yo creo que tu sabes que Eren siempre quiso ser padre, ¿verdad? Él quiere tener sus propios hijos y criarlos con todo su amor. Pero esa persona no podía cumplirle ese deseo".

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, él también era hombre. Obviamente Eren no podía tener un hijo con él"

Algo pasó por la mente de Levi como un déjà vu.

"Eren sabía que era incorrecto, porque ambos eran chicos y no se suponía que estuvieran juntos, pero alguna vez pensó que si esa persona le hubiese pedido que se quedara, no le habría importado ni siquiera que sus padres lo hubiesen desheredado o no haber cumplido su sueño de tener una familia"

Irvin pausó brevemente, para luego continuar:

"Dijo que había escogido a ese chico dos veces por sobre sus amigos. La primera, él peleó con sus amigos por él, y estaba muy molesto, pero entonces esa persona prometió que siempre estaría con él, así que Eren pensó que valía la pena. Pero la segunda vez, las cosas las cosas se fueron a la mierda y Eren lo perdió todo. Sus amigos y también esa persona"

"Pensé que esa persona estaría con él"

Levi dijo en tono de duda, su voz apenas sonaba más fuerte que un susurro.

"Estaba con él, pero no tenía idea que era la fuente de los problemas. Era muy despistado, ¿no crees? Eren lo necesitaba demasiado, pero él no tenía ni idea. Salía con chicas e ignoraba a Eren. Él sólo iba con él cuando quería satisfacer sus deseos"

"¿Y qué pasó al final?"

¿Cuál era el punto de preguntar eso, si Levi sabía perfectamente como había terminado?

"Eren lo dejó, obvio"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estaban destinados a estar juntos, y esa persona nunca amó a Eren. Eran como amigos con ventaja, nada más"

"¡No es verdad!"

"Pero Eren cree eso"

Levi miró a Eren de nuevo. Estaba sonriendo en forma brillante a su esposa y juntos compartían risitas y felicidad. Algo dentro de Levi se destruyó haciéndolo casi caer, pero su mano estaba firmemente sujeta del borde de una mesa cercana. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la gran fuerza ejercida para sujetarse.

A su lado, Irvin puso la mano en su hombre. Las uñas se enterraron en su hombro a través de la tela del traje por la fuerza que Irvin puso al apretar la mano:

"Dijo que fue un error. Quizá, se hizo muchas ilusiones con esa persona. Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente lo haya superado y hasta incluso encontrara una esposa, ¿no crees?"

Pero Levi ya no lo escuchaba más.

_**No te cases con ella**_, quiso gritar.

_**Ese es mi lugar, no el de ella.**_

_**Por favor, vuelve, Eren. Vuelve.**_

La oscuridad envolvió a Levi y pudo escuchar a gente gritar, llamar su nombre continuamente, pero no había nada similar a la voz de Eren.

Eren nunca llamará su nombre otra vez.

* * *

Algunas veces Levi desea que el mañana nunca hubiese sido.

Porque si el mañana no hubiese llegado, Levi nunca le habría dicho a Eren que su primera noche fue un error. Porque no fue un error y Levi fue un mentiroso por decir eso.

No se suponía que sus vidas fuesen dos** líneas paralelas,** pero Levi fue quien las convirtió en eso. Debieron haberlas cruzado y haberse quedado juntos para siempre, pero Levi es quien hizo que nunca se juntaran.

**Las líneas paralelas corren, corren y corren. Y nunca se encuentran.**

* * *

*Shora *

bueno chicas (y chicos si es que hay algún fantasma por ahí), esto fue el epilogo de Levi... ya pago lo que tenia que pagar no es cierto?, aunque no tuvo un final feliz, me encanto y espero que a ustedes también.

Sinceramente soy una floja de primera, por eso no había publicado la parte de Levi, eso y ademas de que la universidad me deja con muy poco tiempo, en fin contestare sus reviews: (que emocion son los primeros que tengo y perdón si mi respuesta es medio ambigua, corta y sin expresiones, hehehe mejorare lo prometo):

geraldine...: tambien pense lo mismo cuando lei por primera vez el oneshot, pero tambien chille hehehhee .

MariaMora: he aquí tu petición, aunque un poco tarde merezco algunas pedradas, pero no tantas por que duelen ;n;.

Sirthenia: listo! (sin pedradas por favor)

Breen Martinez: Lo se lo se! comparto tus sentimientos, ese Levi fue un hijo de su ….. se merece agarrarlo, amarrarlo, quemarlo y tirarlo al rio! Pero tranquila el KARMA es un maldito y hace que todos paguen aun si es en un fic! Levi plañirás ¡! o.ó )9

estergf: ewe demasiadas preguntas para alguien novato en este ámbito, solo puedo decirte que: "la respuesta esta en la parte de Levi y en tu corazón!(?)" heheheheh con eso todas las preguntas están contestadas!

Fujimy: *shoremos* si la verdad esta historia es demasiado triste y lo acepto pero a la vez se me hace muy bonita (no se de donde carajo le veo lo bonito). Siento no darle un final feliz, pero asi es esto . La autora así lo quiso y pues yo decidi que también la adaptación se quedara igual.

ritsuka-chan: Listo! Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Kokoa Kirkland: el enano del mal pago por lo que le hizo al pobrecito de Eren, aunque creo que Eren es medio masoquista….. (?)

bendrahachi13: te comprendo! Yo también pase por algo parecido, al encontrar esta historia me calo muy ondo creo yo, una de las razones de no publicarla había sido eso, pero creo que me gusto la idea de adaptarla al Riren, aunque también chille cuando la estaba adaptando…. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este Two Shot (¿)!

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este Two Shot! pronto tendre otra adaptacion y espero que la lean tambien! sin mas me despido! bye bye !


End file.
